1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic actuators commonly used in conjunction with inflators for inflating inflatable articles such as personal flotation devices, rafts, buoys and emergency signaling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a safety latch incorporated in the automatic actuator of the inflator to prevent premature actuation of the inflator by the automatic actuator.
This invention also relates to inflatable articles such as personal flotation devices, rafts, buoys and emergency signaling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to inflatable articles capable of being immediately deployed during an emergency situation to provide assistance to a person, such as a downed aviator, injured person, or a man overboard of a ship or a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exist many types of inflators designed to inflate inflatable articles such as personal flotation devices (life vests, rings and horseshoes), life rafts, and emergency signaling equipment. These inflators typically comprise a body for receiving the neck of a cartridge of compressed gas such as carbon dioxide. A reciprocating piercing pin is disposed within the body for piercing the frangible seal of the cartridge to permit the compressed gas therein to flow into a manifold in the body and then into the device to be inflated. Typically, a manually movable firing lever is operatively connected to the piercing pin such that the piercing pin pierces the frangible seal of the cartridge upon manual movement of the same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,288, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, illustrates one particular embodiment of a manual inflator.
While these manual inflators work suitably well, it was quickly learned that in an emergency situation, the person needing the assistance of the inflatable device, such as a downed aviator, injured person, or a man overboard, would fail or be unable to manually actuate the inflator. Accordingly, it was realized that a means should be provided for automatically actuating the inflator in such an emergency situation.
In response to this need, water activated automatic inflators have been developed which, when exposed to a fluid such as water, automatically actuate the piercing pin of the inflator causing inflation of the inflatable device. Typical water activated automatic inflators comprise a water activated trigger assembly including a water destructible or dissolvable element which retains a spring-loaded actuator pin in a cocked position in alignment with the piercing pin. Upon exposure to water causing the element to destruct or dissolve, the spring-loaded actuator pin is released to forcibly move from the cocked position to an actuated position to strike the piercing pin, either directly or indirectly by means of an intermediate transfer pin. Upon striking the piercing pin, the pin fractures the seal of the cartridge thereby allowing the gas contained therein to flow into the inflatable device to inflate the same. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,079, 4,223,805, 4,267,944 and 4,260,075, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, illustrate the examples of water activated automatic inflators.
While the above automatic inflators work quite well to automatically inflate the inflatable device in the event of an emergency situation, one major disadvantage to these automatic inflators is their tendency to self-actuate while stored for subsequent exigent use. Specifically, it is quite common for the automatic inflator to be stored in a highly humid environment such as on a ship or a boat. Over a period of time, the moisture contained within the humid air is absorbed by the water destructible or dissolvable element to such a degree that the element is weakened, particularly since the element is continually subjected to the force of the actuator spring. As the element gradually weakens, the strength of the element eventually becomes insufficient to retain the spring-loaded actuator pin in the cocked position. When the element collapses under the force of the compressed actuator pin, the actuator pin strikes the piercing pin causing premature and unintentional inflation of the inflatable device.
The problem of premature and unintentional actuation of the automatic inflator is so acute that it is not uncommon for a weakened water destructible or dissolvable element to be replaced with a new element on a periodic basis pursuant to a regularly scheduled maintenance plan. In this regard, it is noted that each of the prior art water activated automatic inflators disclosed in the above referenced patents teach a structure which may easily be disassembled to facilitate removal of a weakened element and the installation of a new one.
There also exist many types of rescue devices designed to assist in the rescue of persons. Basically, these types of rescue devices include personal flotation devices such as life vests, rings and horseshoes, life rafts, and emergency signaling equipment such as a float pole, an automatic strobe light, a whistle, and a dye marker. Illustrative examples of such rescue devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,264,321 and 3,754,291, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
A significant disadvantage to the above described resuce devices in their bulkiness and weight which precludes such devices from being rapidly deployed in the location where the endangered person is located. For example, it is often difficult, or impossible, to accurately throw a bulky life ring or horseshoe to a man overboard, particularly when the life ring must be thrown more than a few feet to the endangered person. Other rescue devices must be transported to the endangered person by a vehicle such as a plane (U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,321) or be deployed as quickly as possible from an undergoing sailboat before the sailboat has sailed too far from the person overboard (U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,291). Obviously, these rescue devices are limited in their ability to rescue an endangered person.
Because of the inability to quickly and accurately deploy a rescue device to an endangered person, it is common for persons, such as nonswimmers, to continually wear a life vest while on board a boat. In this manner, should the person fall overboard, such person will remain afloat until he is rescued. The need for wearing such a life vest is so great in many situations that lighter weight, more comfortable life vests have been developed which can be more comfortably worn by the person. Additionally, there has been recently developed a compact, inflatable personal flotation device which is stored within a case adapted to be fastened to a person's waist by means of a belt or the like. During use when the person has fallen overboard, the person manually pulls on a tab which forces the front panel of the case open while manually actuating an inflator to inflate the personal flotation device. While the device has received great commercial appeal, it still suffers from the aforementioned disadvantages; namely, the requirements that it be worn by the person at all times and that the person be capable of manually actuating the inflator when fallen overboard or otherwise placed in an emergency situation. A more complete disclosure of this device is set forth in the patent application entitled "Personal Flotation Device", Ser. No. 514,442, filed July 18, 1983, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the automatic inflator and personal flotation arts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water activated activator for use in conjunction with an inflator designed to inflate an inflatable device such as a personal flotation device, life raft, buoy or emergency signaling device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water activated automatic inflator which is less susceptible to premature and unintentional actuation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water activated automatic inflator including a spring-loaded actuator pin which is retained in a cocked position by means of a water destructible or dissolvable element such that, upon exposure of the element to water, the actuator pin is released from its cocked position and forcibly moved to an actuated position to actuate the inflator and cause inflation of the inflatable device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safety means for relieving the pressure exerted on the element by the spring-loaded actuator pin during storage of the device to be inflated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water activated automatic inflator in which the safety latch means functions to retain the actuator pin in a safety position thereby relieving pressure exerted by the spring-loaded actuator pin on the water destructible or dissolvable element.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water activated automatic inflator in which the safety latch means operatively engages, directly or indirectly, the actuator pin to absorb the force of the spring-loaded actuator pin, thereby relieving the water destructible or dissolvable element from such force.
Another object of this invention is to provide a water activated automatic inflator including a safety latch means which is pivotably or rotatably connected in relation to the actuator pin and is movable from a non-armed position eliminating the pressure of the spring-loaded actuator pin on the element to an armed position in which the force of the spring-loaded actuator pin is exerted on the element in the normal automatic mode.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water activated automatic inflator including a safety latch means which is moved from a non-armed position to an armed position when the inflatable device is removed from storage such as from a storage bracket.
Another object of this invention is to provide a resuce device which can be quickly deployed to an endangered person.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device adapted to be conveniently stored for subsequent, exigent use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device comprising a personal flotation device capable of keeping a person afloat in a body of water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device which is sufficiently lightweight to permit the resuce device to be thrown to the endangered person.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device including an integral handle which facilitates the accurate throwing of the device to the endangered person.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device containing an automatic inflator which automatically inflates the personal flotation device upon contact with water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device which may be stored in a marine environment for a considerable period of time without premature or unintentional firing of the automatic inflator of the personal flotation device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rescue device including emergency signaling equipment.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.